totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Vote for the upcoming Featured Picture
'Rules:' *'You can only submit a picture with your character in it to be featured, unless it is a group picture' *'No Harshness or Swearing' *'Featured Picture to be changed every Saturday' *'You can't submit a picture that has already been featured' *'You can only submit ONE picture!' *'You must leave 'Submitted by...' above the picture you have submitted' Emma Accidently Falls on Jessica Come on! This pic is just TOO funny! XD Submitted By Teddy74. thumb|left|600px 'Support:' # #:D [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 17h04min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #I just luv Jessica's face xDDD ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 18h34min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) # to me the pic is just LOL I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21h22min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) # Look out, people. 'Cause she's gonna blow XD. Stop staring at me! I am not a celebrity! I'm a human being! # Hahaha! I love Emma's facial expression in this :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 00h05min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) # Oh, this pic is just too funny! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17h51min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) # This picture is so funny! And Przemek9514, Teddy said that it depends on the pic, not the people in it. And Emma ROCKS!!!!! Magic26 20h01min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) # Lol, I don't like Emma's face that much here, but i LOVE Jessica's!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 21h07min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) 'Oppose: #'I hate Emma.....xP User:Przemek9514' The contestants start to run Submitted by Cavi. thumb|left|600px 'Support:' #Firstly Teddy Shut up.You pictures are awfull.I love this picture ! Przemek9514 13h00min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 #I like this photo!Oh, and Przemek9514, Teddy's pics are not awful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Magic26 19h50min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) 'Oppose: #Sorry, For the First time, I thought this isn't your best work, IT'S STILL AMAZING AND BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE THOUGH! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 08h10min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #Sorry Cavi, but it's not your best. Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 17h53min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #Sorry. I'd love to, but: Boxe don't have his green streaks; Danny is bigger than he supose to be; Linda Sam, Mariah and Skyler have IDENTICAL POSE! The same with Erick, Boxe, James and Shawn xP Sore ☺ Let's SMILE! xD ☻ 17h58min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #I'm sorry if my other computer in my program is not equal. Everyone wants to be my friends JK :) The Total Drama All Stars Group Shot Since I can't post a pic that doesn't have my character on it, I'll just post this one instead. I think it has great quality and that it's hilarious, so I hope it wins :) Submitted by User: NicoTDaddicted Ficheiro:IntroTDAS-1-.png 'Support:' #Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 18h22min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #Woohoo! Look at me! I'm slim and I flip! I'm slim and I flip! Aw man! 'Oppose:' Lion And Monique Submitted by GwenFan120 Support #I JUST LOVE LIONIQUE! Hello, fellow wiki nothings! Watch out, cuz one by one, you`ll all be my servants 21h26min de 17 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #Lionique is Cute :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 01h03min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) #They look so cute together! Stop staring at me! I am not a celebrity! I'm a human being! Oppose Daniel About To Be Eaten I just love this pic! Submitted by Drama. left|thumb|400px Categoria:Forums